People use a variety of devices to obtain information they need to facilitate their daily lives, such as conducting searches as part of their employment duties, or for personal reasons such as seeking out a restaurant or obtaining driving directions. For example, using a mobile telephone, tablet, laptop, desktop, or other device, a person may enter their login credentials to obtain access to the device, open a web-browser (or other suitable application), and enter a desired search criteria. The search results are typically displayed, and the person may select and review several of the displayed results before making a final selection, or may enter new search criteria to perform a new search. During such browsing operations, information regarding the person's activities may be temporarily stored in memory for quick retrieval (e.g. cache), and may also be stored in more permanent (or semi-permanent) memory for later retrieval and access.
In some situations, it may be desirable to allow a second person to have access a device that is owned by (or dedicated to) a first person. For example, a person who is driving an automobile may wish to allow a passenger to use the driver's cellular telephone to perform a search (e.g. to obtain driving directions), or an employee of a company may wish to allow a visitor to use the employee's desktop or laptop computer to search for information. In such cases, the driver (or employee) may enter their login credentials to obtain access to the device, and may then give the device to the passenger (or visitor) to perform the other necessary operations (e.g. open a web-browser, enter a desired search criteria, etc.). Although desirable results have been achieved using such conventional techniques, there is room for improvement.